En aras de la patria
by ANGIE2000
Summary: "El resto de los Países no me apoyarán y mi pueblo me odiará. Mi gente no quiere esta guerra, no cree más en mí. Me convertiré en el Villano, en lugar del Héroe y con el tiempo yo desaparece" Inglaterra beso a América, que no se atreviera, no debía. Nunca. Jamás. América no debía "desaparecer", porque si lo hacía, tal vez y sólo tal vez Arthur no sería capaz de soportarlo.


**EN ARAS DE LA PATRIA**

_Al amado no se le alecciona, se le observa, no se le transforma, se le ve crecer y no se le conduce, se le acompaña_

_Valerie Tasso_

Arthur a observaba Alfred, a veces en silencio, en ocasiones de cerca, ocasionalmente se acercaba para mirarlo mejor y cuando no podía soportar más se le acercaba y le gritaba. Alfred reía en el mejor de los casos, la mayoría de las veces lo ignoraba y parloteaba sobre el grandioso "Héroe" que era y él como salvaría a todo el mundo; entonces Arthur se enfurecía, le gritaba más y se marchaba enfadado dispuesto a nunca jamás dirigirle la palabra a ese ingrato egocéntrico y desconsiderado.

Pero Arthur siempre volvía y aunque había prometido no interferir más en los asuntos de Alfred, en los que casi siempre salía muy mal parado, no podía evitar regresar una y otra vez.

Porque ellos eran "Países" y representaban a todo un pueblo, pero realmente no existían y tenían poco o casi ningún control sobre sus vidas.

Poco o mucho importaba que tuvieran un cuerpo humano joven y perfecto, no eran más que un cascaron vacío arrastrado por las decisiones de sus líderes.

Y tenían pocas opciones en su vida, por eso debían permitirse aprovechar esas poquísimas, cada vez más escazas oportunidades que se le presentaban de elegir.

Tenía una copia de la llave de la casa, entró sin tocar ni anunciar su presencia.

La casa de América usualmente alegre y animada tenía un aire sombrío, impropio de su gente; incluso los sirvientes que tenían por costumbre reír y parlotear se hallaban sumidos en sus tareas, influenciados claramente por el estado de ánimo de Alfred.

Arthur se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Alfred, afuera de la puerta se encontró con Tony, la mascota—extraterrestre o lo que fuera esa cosa de Alfred. La extraña criatura miraba con expresión abatida a la puerta, le dirigió una mirada triste y se marchó por el pasillo. Giro la perrilla y descubrió que estaba abierta, seguramente Alfred se había limitado a dar la orden de que no le molestarán y nadie se atrevía a desobedecerle.

Entró a la habitación que yacía en silencio y penumbras, extrañado y confundido por la falta de colores brillantes de los videojuegos y música estruendosa con que generalmente Alfred se divertía cuando estaba en casa.

Encontró a Alfred arrinconado en una esquina, envuelto en una manta hasta la cabeza, con una expresión seria y preocupada que no pegaba para nada con su hiperactiva personalidad.

Sus lentes yacían sobre una mesita de noche, los tomó y sentándose junto a América se los extendió; el otro lo miro con aire interrogativo antes de tomarlos y ponérselos.

América no podía ser América sin sus anteojos, incluso con estos veía mal.

Le extendió una bolsa con el logotipo de McDonald, adentro una hamburguesa, un paquete de papas y un refresco aguardaba.

Alfred abrió la bolsa y comenzó a comer muy lentamente, sin decir nada, no gritaba, ni reía, ni siquiera sonreía, sólo masticaba y tragaba, sistemáticamente, como un autómata.

Había crecido demasiado deprisa, Arthur lo sabía y le dolía porque eso significaba que no tenía la experiencia suficiente para enfrentar a los problemas que se enfrentaba, era muy joven y muy fuerte, lo que lo convertía en un ser impulsivo e inmaduro. Tal vez si hubiera permanecido un poco más bajo su cuidado, él habría podido apoyarlo más, darle consejos, ayudarlo a decidir.

Pero no, Alfred decidió independizarse con todas las obligaciones, deberes, actos y consecuencias que esto implicaba.

Y no siempre tomabas las decisiones correctas, pero tenías que vivir con las consecuencias por siempre.

Alfred terminó de comer la hamburguesa y papas, bebió la soda de un trago, sin respirar.

—Gracias, Alfred—dijo y se lanzó sobre el pecho de Arthur.

El mayor sujetó su cabeza y lo sostuvo, acarició sus cabellos y deslizó las manos sobre su rostro.

Parecía que fue ayer cuando Alfred le pedía caramelos o le entregaba un dibujo o le pedía que le enseñará a volar cometas y gritaba emocionado al ver los regalos.

Pero luego Alfred creció, muy rápido, demasiado deprisa y se fue haciendo muy fuerte y cuando le apuntó al pecho con un fusil supo que debía dejarlo marchar, aunque le desgarrará el corazón y se le partiera el alma en dos…porque esas eran las decisiones de los de arriba, los "Jefes" y él no tenía más opción que obedecer en pos de su patria.

Lo amaba y siempre lo amaría y Alfred…bueno, Alfred era un cabezota y aunque no se lo diría también lo amaba y aunque nunca lo admitiría como Nación, lo aceptaba como ser humano o la burda imitación que ellos eran.

—Ellos quieren seguir adelante, no quiero que mi gente muera lejos de su patria, pero ellos insisten seguir adelante y debo obedecer.

Arthur asintió en silencio, comprendía.

América podía ser el más fuerte de ellos, pero no él más popular y había crecido muy rápido y ambos temían que de esa misma forma muriera.

Un fuego que arde rápido e intenso para luego desaparecer en un segundo.

—El resto de los Países no me apoyarán y mi pueblo me odiará. Mi gente no quiere esta guerra, no cree más en mí. Me convertiré en el Villano, en lugar del Héroe y con el tiempo yo desaparece...

Inglaterra beso a América, que no se atreviera, no debía. Nunca. Jamás.

América no debía _"desaparecer"_, porque si lo hacía, tal vez y sólo tal vez Arthur no sería capaz de soportarlo y él le seguiría, no como nación, sino como Ser Humano o lo que ellos fueran…

El mundo entero se había proclamado en contra de la decisión de América de invadir Siria, dentro de un par de días las Representaciones de las Naciones se reunirían y Alfred encabezaría la reunión donde intentaría con argumentos simplistas y estúpidos por igual convencer a las Naciones de apoyar su causa, cuando ni siquiera él creía en ella.

Todas se negarían, entre ellas Inglaterra y el mundo le daría la espalda a la Nación más poderosa del mundo que junto a su crisis económica podía significar el inicio de su decadencia…

No, ni Alfred ni Arthur querían pensar en tal posibilidad…

Porque si tenían una opción, una sola, aquella era elegir a quién amar…

Y Arthur había elegido amar a Alfred y mientras nadie más lo supiera estaba bien.

Les gustaría decir que "El mundo podía irse al infierno", pero eran Naciones y su Patria estaba primera.

Sin embargo en la oscuridad de esa habitación, podían fingir que no eran opciones y eran libres de elegir…

Y permanecieron abrazados y en silencio un largo rato, antes de subir a la cama…


End file.
